dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Metal Sonic
73187B40-F430-45A2-A05D-6ACBF1CF0C38.jpeg Intro Zelda vs Sonic! , which one of these vengeful final bosses who were considered to be the last of their kind will win? Intrude Ringmaster: today we have a epic brawl between two villains who were created to kill and destroy , Ganondorf the guerto king and Metal Sonic , Eggmans strongest creation! Ringmaster:Ganondorf , the last of the guerto , he was born the only male of his race and was typically a nice , i be it a bit selfish of a person , however this changed when he found the triforce of power , this power completely changed his life and made him fall to the dark side , however the triforce gives Ganondorf many great powers , he hasn’t ultimate darkness manuplation, a giant powerful sword , manuplation over elements and can create illusions , he can also transform into ganon , in this form he has two spears and is physically very hard to kill and is tough , his weakness is a master sword or any other light/holy based weapon . Ringmaster: and on the other side we have eggmans strongest creation , Metal Sonic! , Metal Sonic is basically a robotic version of sonic and can easily run as Fast as our famous blue hedgehog , he has elementa manuplation and can shoot lasers like fire and ice , can copy abilities , generate electricity and can fly , he is very tough to kill and has been shown to keep up with the likes of sonic and shadow, multiple times , his biggest weakness is he isnt very smart and is very cocky , so just don’t try to teach him anything since he’s a knucklehead. ringmaster:Alright , the Combatants are ready , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!.. Fight Ganondorf is sitting in his throne in Hyrule castle with both the Triforce and Chaos Emeralds in his hands , until someone opens up the door , but it isn’t link , it’s a robot who is blue and looks like a hedgehog . Ganondorf: what brings you here , rat? Metal Sonic:hand over the emeralds and that glowing square now! Ganondorf: and what , you think I’m just going to hand them over to you? Metal sonic: you resist , then it’s time for you to die! Ganondorf: hit me if you can , Boy! Here We Goooo!!! Metal sonic rushes at Ganondorf and kicks him in the face , Ganondorf grabs metal Sonics leg and uses his shadow fist and punches metal sonic into a wall , metal sonic gets up and teleports behind Ganondorf , Metal Sonic then fires a laser at Ganondorf , Ganondorf creates a barrier and the beam deflects back at metal sonic , causing a huge explosion, Ganondorf then takes out the sword of six sages and slashes Metal Sonic with the sword , Metal Sonic creates a engery wall and knocks Ganondorf back , Ganondorf then uses his dark magic and shoots fire at metal sonic , causing a huge explosion throughout the castle , suddenly the whole castle starts collapsing, causing metal sonic and Ganondorf to teleport outside to finish their duel , in the background Hyrule castle is crumbling, Ganondorf punches metal sonic , but metal sonic kicks Ganondorf In the guts , Metal Sonic copies six sages sword , Metal Sonic copies the sword and starts slashing Ganondorf , Ganondorf starts yelling in pain as Metal Sonic stabs his weak points , Ganondorf then clashes swords with metal sonic , metal sonic wins the clash , but Ganondorf makes a barrier to protect himself , Ganondorf then transforms into ganon . Ganon let’s out a huge roar , Metal Sonic Tries to slash ganon , But ganon Slashes Metal Sonics Sword In half with his trident , ganon then slashes Metal Sonic with his tridents and stabs Metal Sonic through his core , Metal Sonic shoots electric at Ganon , stunning him , Metal Sonic then kicks ganon in the cheast , Metal Sonic falls to his knees , clutching his core , ganon then curses metal Sonics body , Metal Sonic kicks ganon , ganon then stabs metal Sonics head with his trident , suddenly metal Sonics body turns into stone , ganon then turns back into Ganondorf , Ganondorf then uses his shadow punch and punches metal Sonics body , splitting him into two and killing him instantly, Ganondorf then takes the chaos emerlds and the triforce and walks away from the burning grasslands. Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: woah , what a evil duel , Ganondorf May have won but this Zelda timeline is sure gonna face some huge problems , anyways the winner is Ganondorf! 986A9C3B-BBE9-4C53-A697-BB0866D32F37.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Sonic the Hedgehog' Themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Dumb vs smart themed DBX Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Zelda vs Sonic Themed Dbx Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights